Night Gone Wrong
by Warrior of Sangre
Summary: When Slater and her friend, Amber, are watching television, they didn't expect to suddenly black out and end up in the Naruto World. With Slaters mastery over Martial Arts and weaponry, and Amber's massive strength, what will they do in the world of ninja


I checked my bedroom one last time. Perfect. Everything was there, from the snacks and Flatscreen Tv to the weapons rack hung up on the wall with only half the racks filled. I was waiting for my friend Amber Lanning to come over for an anime marathon.

Above the cries of the storm, a knock came. I ran downstairs, it was about time she got here. Time doesn't grow on trees, does it?

I opened the door and leaned on the frame, smirking down on her short figure. She was only 5'2", with damp orange locks hanging in her eyes from walking in the rain.

"Well, well... What do we have here, hmmm?" I drawled out.

She rolled her eyes. "Just let me in already, pleasseee?" Amber pouted, tired of being in the rain.

"Fine, we have snacks in my room, ready to eat!" Her eyes lit up. "Okay." And just like that, she wasn't there anymore, running to my room to eat.

I followed her, getting there right after her. After quelling her hunger a bit, she turned around and her eyes widened. "What are you wearing?"

Huh... I was wearing what I normally did, black cargo pants and a red tee shirt.

"What do you mean?"

Amber rolled her eyes and pointed at my back. "I'm talking about the friggin' scythe strapped on your back, Slater, no duh." Yeah, my name was Slater... no comments please.

I fidgeted slightly, "I don't like storms, and I have a bad feeling, so I put some on."

"Put some on..." Amber glanced at my wall, seeing most of the empty wepons rack. "Holy shit, you have that many weapons hidden?"

I grinned. It was her turn now. "Yeah, and since I have a bad feeling about the storm, you're going to get dressed and I'll suit you up with some that I taught you to use."

I, S. Slater, was a prodigy of Martial Arts and Weapons. I could use all the weapons I owned, ranging from throwing knives to swords to a Bo Staff. I have more than a few others too, like scythes, whips, and even a battle axe. I live in Japan (I moved back and forth from there and the US, so I knew English and Japanese), and learning Martial Arts is common there... Just not the wide range of styles and the mastery of the ones I knew.

I dragged Amber to her dresser in her room. She didn't live here, but she kept alot of stuff here and stayed over so much it almost was her home.

Grabbing a near identical pair of blue cargo pants and a white hoodie, I left her to go change while I grabbed weapons and their sheaths.

I studdied the weapons on the rack. I grabbed a kunai holster, and grabbed some kunai, shuriken and homeade smoke bombs I made a week earlier. Did I also mention to you that I was a 19 year old collage student, going for a degree in Chemistry... you have to have poison to coat your weapons with, it makes it more fun.

I sidled by the larger weapons, pondering to grab her one or not. Looking at a light crossbow, I smiled... and this was not a good smile. It was a bloodthirsty smile, with my sharp canines showing.

Grabbing all the weapons, I walked in the room Amber was changing in.

"What the hell, I could've still been changing!" Amber exclaimed.

After strapping on the weapons, I took a good look and grinned.

"You look fuckin' bad ass, thanks to me."

Amber peeked in the mirror. "Holy shit, I look like a fuckin bad ass shinobi."

"Yep, now lets go watch Naruto." And with that, we both sped out of the room, my waist length carmel hair almost coming out of its ponytail.

*-Several Hours later-*

I grinned. "Fuck yeah, I love that episode!"

"Yeah, Sasori is utterly epic... too bad he kicked the bucket, GINGER'S RULE!"Amber shouted out.

"Yeah, he totally d-" I froze. That bad feeling again... I wonder what it means. Oh, well. We have enough weapons and skill, in my case, that we could fight off any trouble here. At least in my case... Amber doesn't know how to fight properly but she has Tsunade strength.

She looked at me, concerned, "What's wrong, Slater?"

I bit my lip, wondering if I should tell her. I glanced over. "Well, its that bad feeling again. Maybe it will go away again," I hoped.

"Okay, then... we should get back to watching Naruto," She said, unconvinced.

We settled down by the TV somewhat relaxed, but still on alert. We looked at the screen, when all of the sudden the room was filled with light, and I fell into darkness.


End file.
